Warriors Of Magic the tale of a band
by Red Ignis
Summary: AU human This is the tale of how snails, spike and snips start a band and deal with all the problems with it and a new high school. NOTE: this isnt a clop fic, nor is a pairing of any of the in any same gender couples  because their enough of that out
1. Chapter 1

Warriors of Magic (the musical tale of ponyvilles rejects)

Prologue: We just want a good life

At the strike of nine o clock, three boys with guardians enter the schools doors to a class were gender wise it's three vs. twenty five (not counting teacher and their guardians). As they were pushed one by one into the class room, the girls whispered in secret tongues or just glaring eyes.

"Well class" came from a pink haired women in a pink zip up hoodie and skinny black jeans, she went on "today we have some new students to are class" she said getting happier as she went on "please give me a hand in welcoming are three new MALE students Midnight, Samuel and Rudolph to year nine".

She gave then a clap and most of the girls in the class gave their teacher a hand but a few just looked away.

"So will you one by one give yourselves an introduction, oh and before I forget I'm Debbie Cheerilee, but most students just call me Cheerliee" she said smiling and moving herself closer to the boys. One by one they turned to each other looking to see who would be first to sheep to the lioness.

Out of the three boys only one took a step forward walking next to his new teacher, gulping as he hears the females comment on his appearance. He stood just a little under 5ft9 inches skin white as a phantom, wearing stonewash jeans with a black t-shirt with a skull on it being covered by an orange shirt with zipper covering it, his hair was just beyond ears, strained with a shade of pale green colouring it.

"Hi I'm" the boy started as every girl looked at him with eyebrows flying as soon as they heard his voice that had a northern twang to it "I'm Rudolph way, I'm new to this school and… well school in general"

at that point a girl in a grey sweater vest said aloud "what do you mean, were you too thick to go to school forest punk" she said like a viper, only a few girls laughed at her pun. After that she was sent to the back off the class room to face a wall, which was ordered from Mis…Cheerilee.

"Continue please" Cheerilee said to Rudolph "thanks" he said sounding defeated. "Well it's not that I'm not smart it's more… I dint have time to go to school because of my mums work" he said giving a weak smile

"Reeeaallly" a girl with curry red hair and light lilac oval glasses said in a happy and questing tone "so what does your mum do for a living?" she went on to say with spit and with a lisp.

"Well you see…" a slightly pale woman walk through the door way. Wearing some light brown skinny jeans and wearing a black tank top, almost as she walked inn a few girls eyes widened. "My name is Alice Way, but a few of you might know me as Allie Way professional bowler and single mum" she said hand behind the back of her head and the other on her son.

She went on to say "going around the world for bowling championships with Rudolph here means he can't stay in one place for too long to get a full time education and friends" she was looking at her son with tears in her eyes

The whole class of girls let out a collective "aw" in the sight that had just happened in front of them.

"That's touching" Cheerilee said wiping a tear from eye "Rudolph do you mind writing on the chalk board more about yourself please" she said passing over a piece of chalk from her hoodie. He just nodded and said bye to his mum

After she left that left two boys looking at each other after a quick under breathe wit off the boy with a gingerly brown hair walked to the teacher with a defeated smirk across his face. He faced the class with his pale blue cyan coloured jeans, with his blight red shirt with a silver chain necklace handing over it with scissors attached to the chain by the blades. Standing a much smaller 5ft5 inches.

"Hey I'm Samuel Jay Kossen and this is my second high school I've been to" Samuel said to the class of girls, at this a few girls looked away and turned a nose to him, others looked on just out of boredom. "Well other them that I hope we can get along" he said with a kind smile.

"That's kind of you" his teacher said, and then she got another piece of chalk a different colour from the last one she pulled out. "Can you do the same as Rudolph please?" she asked as he picked up the chalk from her palm and turned to walk over to the black board.

"And then there was one…" Cheerilee announcement looking over to the lone boy left. "So do you want to tell us about yourself?" waving her hand in front of the boy.

"So you noticed the headphones, I guess?" he replies to her in a sarcastic tone.

"yes" she said happily "and if you would kindly give me your mp3 player and headphones you can take your chartreuse green spiked up want to be Mohawk to the board and write about yourself Midnight Sparkle" she said in the same hyper mood that it seemed normal for her but she was backed with a choir of laughing teenage girls.

"It's spike" he said bitter sweetly handing over has ipod and swapping it for some chalk and stomping over to the board and writing on with such speed everyone apart from his guardian and Cheerilie were the only two people who dint look speechless.

"you mirin" Spike said with a cocky grim, putting one of his hand into his black jeans and the other rubbing his knuckles against his dark purple shirt, directly on the picture of an black anarchy logo.

"So ladies let's take a look at what these boys are like" Cheerilee said with a smile shining from her face, like a disco ball at a rave.

As they looked down each boys lists, most of the words they used to describe themselves were the normal same with lessons, but music was something that caught most of the classes eyes. "So you boys don't like pe?" said a girl in an orange track suit, a purple pony tail and a rainbow badge on her shirt. The boys just looked at here then shrugged in unison. "You like getting dirty though" the same girl said with a raised eyebrow, the boys did the same action again but while leaning against a wall.

"One question" a girl next to the sporty girl asked "you all play metal instruments" the girl said scratching her two toned hair. The first to react was Rudolph saying "sorry we what?" "You dint read that you all play instruments" the girl replied back "you play bass, Sam plays drums and Mohawk plays guitar". Spikes eyes narrowed in on the girl and said coldly "my name is spike, two tones of idiot" his words made class laugh at the girl. "Spike bite your tongue" a female voice came from outside, "sure sis" spike said in a sulk.

Sam during the laughter, turned around to scan the lists and spoke "so you guys want a GOOD LIFE as well I see" at hearing this fact both Spike and Rudolph turned to look at the board and see this too. But before being able to speech a word to each other a girl in a demine skirt and blight yellow shirt and a pink ribbon covering her hair, bereted out "what's the good life?" spoken in a deep southern vocal tone.

Then the bell for break went and all the girls left though the classes' back door leaving the males with the adults.

"You boys can go out and play as well" said Cheerilee with her smile and preppy eyes

As the boys left in silence, one thing was on their minds… were the only three guys in this high school!


	2. Bowling or Snails? chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bowling For Snails?

As the three boys walked out into the long campus of Poniville high school, they entered a courtyard that was labelled "the square". In this area there were benches against most walls and around a tree, just a few feet away from the class room. At the opposite end of the courtyard was a glass hallway bridging the main office to the central part of the school.

"So…" Spike said in an smooth tone looking at his knuckles "do you guy think we can blend in with this place or will we just stand out as much as we already do…oh by the way call me Spike".

"Well…" Rudolph started to say "I think we should have a walk around the school site to check the place out for places to hang out and chat stuff" he said having one hand behind his back holding the other by the wrist. "Oh and I'm Rudolph but you can call me Snails" he said as he started to move towards the double doors of the glass hall way. "Snails?" both lads said with raised eyebrows. "Why, dare I ask" said Spike moving to the door with Sam following in pursuit.

"Because when I bowl my ball; it moves as fast as snails on a lazy day" he said opening the one door that opens and not blocked by a bin. He turn to see the boys behind look at him like the stranger he is.

"Your bad at bowling but your mum…is" Sam said scratching his head and making odd hand gestures. "Odd" Spike said as blunt as he could. "Well why are, you called Spike and Sam why do you have scissors around your neck?" Snails replied as fast as lighting and thunder

Crossing the passageway both Spike and Sam both took time to plan their words to answer, Snails.

"Well I'm called Spike because it's the name of my sisters favourite character from a TV show from when we were younger and my sister Twi kept calling me it, I liked it and so its stuck" Spike said in about two breathes.

"Okay, so what about you Sam?" Snails asked walking through the exit door straight across from the first by about 3-4 feet. "Well I wear this" Sam said holding the necklace, with pride coming into his voice when he said "because scissors are cool" holding his head high and a smile across his face.

At hearing this news, Spike and Snails turned to look at the buck toothed smile then looked at each other than bumped fists. After that they moved next to the left and right side of Sam, and punched him directly on the edge of where the shoulder goes down to the arm. Then high hived over Sam as he grabbed his arms and rubbed then to try and numb the pain that had been dealt to his fragile arms.

After a few seconds of cursing at both Spike and Snails for not liking the answer he had delivered, Sam walked onwards to try and catch up with the two bringers of pain. He caught up and said with a grown in pain "Why did you to just give me a dead arm, no in fact double dead arms. I've got to keep my guys here in a good way so I can drum along to…"

At that point both Spike and Snails stopped in their place at hearing this news had stopped in their tracks at a corner were a group of girls smoking where.

"Wait, you actually play the drums?" Spike said turning showing the look of shock and disbelieve which most have been slapped on his face with a rusty crowbar. "Are you any good or more to be on the point can we get moving I don't want to get kicked out of this school because of smokers again" Spike with his voice getting filled with cold hearted hate as he ended his speech and arms folded with a glace as sharp as an dragons scale straight towards the smokers.

"I can agree with what Spike said…apart from the smokers and been to school once, oh but moving around I've got knowledge in spades" Snails said with a questing smile, but with pain glowing from his eyes.

"…urm I okay I guess" Sam said sloping his shoulder causing him to wince in pain "but can we talk about that later, I don't like how Spike is looking at then girls and the way their looking back" he ended with a hard gulp. At this time the girls were looking into group of boys with black poison fangs baring razors and clouds of smoke leaving their mouth trying to hide their yellow teeth.

"Fine" Spike said biting his tongue.

After walking, few minutes later they reached a green prison like metal fence; all three lads crashed against it and with a rattle and thud. Silence lost its grip on them as cars drove by passed their location.

"Hey there" a voice shouted to the lone boys "Cheerilie told me to find you boy's".

After turning looking to where the voice had come from they see the same orange track suit, this time her hair is not in a ponytail but just hanging `freely, with two more girls following in hot pursuit, one of the two was the girl with two tones hair colour; one was little grey pink and the other colour was greyish purple. She was wearing a white dress that just covered her knees, wearing gold wristbands that shined like a flash light glow to the eyes. On her right hand side was another girl. She was just as tall as her friends which meant they were smaller then Spike and Snails. She was wearing a plain yellow shirt with blue overalls, she had hair red as a rose and a single ponytail falling behind her head tied in place with a pink bow.

The boys just stood there as the girls lined up in a row of three and all of them just stared into the person in front of the. Snails locked eyes with the girl with two colours; Spike was exchanging looks with the sporty, purple haired girl; and that left rose with Sam.

"So look…" Spike started "if you're here to look at us that okay; but do it from a distance like everyone else"; to say he was his voice was a smug as it gets is being too sarcastic for a cleaver comparison.

Everyone just focus on him, after a few seconds of grim silence; all the girls started to laugh at him with an eco-so loud it rang around the metal fence and hit the boys from the front and back. Spike was as happy as a recovering alcoholic running a pub. While Snails and Sam were griming ear to ear.

"Man Spike you're as vain as blueblood in a hall of mirrors, with hand cream and tissues" Sam said having to hold his sides to stop from ripping apart; while slowly sliding down the fence. Spike in response went red in the face and hooked his leg around one of Sam's and kicked it forward making Sam fall on his backside. Now the girls were on their knees trying not to on the ground; and also trying to get there breathe back, but failing so bad that they were turning blue. After picking there selves up; and getting a normal colour back to their faces to make then look like they were, and not a blue man tribute act.

"Oh man that was one of the best things I've seen happen on school grounds" purple hair said turning to look at her friends then saying "I'm Sarah Jane; but I make everyone call me Scootaloo" she said while wiping a tear away from her eye. Turning to her companions she nodded in a way a captain of a ship would to their crew for at easy; "Go on guys you can talk for yourselves I'm not being some sort of plot device to explain who you two are" she ended by moving next to the boys, and leaning on the fence with them.

"Well I guess with my well train background in talking with pride and decadence speech and life style I'll go first" said the girl in a white dress, using her hand as a fan.

"If your all then… big words of… oh who cares; you were just on the floor holding your sides after we took the mick out of prince blueblood" said the rose tinted haired girl hand on her friends head and messing her hair up. "You try too hard to be your sister, Rarity; oh and while I'm at it I'm Alice Smith" she ended.

"No I'm not…mostly" she said with doubt ringing around her voice. "Oh and I'm Stacy" she said with a short bow.

After the boys looked at each other they all got up and left the three girls; who in turn were left with blank faces as the boys walked across the back of the school.


End file.
